


假设  番外

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	假设  番外

Harry最近很愁。  
自他金盆洗手已经过去三个月了，同时也和Peter开启了三个月的快乐同居生活。  
可是他感觉自己一点都不快乐。  
而这个不快乐的原因还要从Peter忽然转行进军耽美圈说起。  
Peter从某种意义上来说是一位什么题材作品都可以写两笔的作者。  
完结了上一本作品，他扭脸就写了一篇耽美文的大纲，作为第一读者的Harry觉得非常有趣，连连拍Peter大腿催促Peter写出成品。  
此文一发上去，Peter的粉丝就越来越多，Harry也找到了自己可以做的事情，那就是偷偷上线，点开一个个留言，要是有一个说Peter不好的他立马就撸起袖子扛起自己的键盘。  
然鹅，最近Harry发现，越来越多人留言让Peter炖肉。  
并且在这个两天呼声是越来越高，就连Peter都来问他：“是不是写一段肉比较好？”  
Harry其实本着“你是作者，你写什么我都高兴的”态度，很是敷衍。  
Peter在某些方面存在一些执着，一听Harry这句话立马钻进书房，没日没夜的就开始恶补别人炖肉的情节，甚至查了大量的理论知识，毕竟男女和男男还是有区别的。  
Harry躺在双人床上像是一条死鱼，Peter为了写文都不来和他躺在一张床了，这是他第一次感觉码字那个小妖精勾引走了他的蓝朋友。  
他感到不高兴。  
终于Peter补足了知识，可以开始动笔炖上一锅香甜的肉之时，他没有坐在电脑面前，反而站在了Harry的面前，一本正经的推了推眼镜。  
“理论现在已经有了，我现在想要实践。”  
还看综艺节目傻乐的Harry拿着苹果，扭头看着Peter，他一时间以为自己听错了，还笑了两声：“啊？你刚才说啥？”  
“我已经掌握了非常充足的理论知识，现在就差一步实践了，东西我已经准备好了。”Peter打开手中的塑料袋。  
Harry还沉浸在综艺节目之中，没能及时反应过来Peter的意思，好奇的探头看着袋子里面的东西。  
很快，他的笑脸僵在脸上。  
各种口味的润滑剂躺在袋子里，任人挑选。  
这人是洗劫了那个区域的柜台么？他迅速往后缩了一下：“然后呢？”  
“我觉得我们应该实践一下。”Peter说的倒是理直气壮，甚至有些轻飘飘。  
第一次听人可以给那档子事儿说的如此清新脱俗。  
“你的意思是，我上你？”Harry拿好手中的苹果，悠然的靠着沙发背，用着轻描淡写的语气，看起来就像是稳得一批的飞车老司机。  
“视角是攻。”Peter尽量不让自己去看Harry，说的时候也没有什么底气。  
Harry脸上的表情僵硬了一会儿，立马变成了一个大写冷漠加粗的“哦。”  
机智的他早已看透Peter的小心思，不就是要他躺平么？做梦！  
Harry愁，甚至觉得自己的发际线在疯狂后退。  
Peter就拿着袋子站在Harry的面前，Harry捏着苹果抿着唇一言不发，两个人就在这里僵持，并且气氛越来越诡异。  
“Peter Parker！你想都不要想！”Harry猛地从沙发窜起来，苹果不知道被他扔到哪里去。  
“我都查好了，一定不会让你有什么不舒服的！”Peter一脸正色。  
Harry有些哭笑不得，满屋子转着希望自己找到一个可以好好堵上Peter嘴的东西。  
这都哪儿跟哪儿？  
Harry深吸一口气决定好好和Peter谈谈，他蹲在沙发上看着Peter：“我们现在需要好好探讨一下，你先把你那兜东西放下。”  
Peter这个时候非常的乖巧，放下那兜东西。  
真坐下来好好谈了，Harry倒是一句话都说不出来，看着端坐在沙发一角乖巧的不得了的Peter，都是男人，更何况还是自家男友。  
Harry抬腿一迈跨坐在Peter身上，到嘴边的话都被他咽回去，摘下Peter鼻梁上的眼镜，很是主动的贴在Peter的唇上。  
Peter对这突如其来的亲吻惊讶之余，是惊喜，没有什么比默许了更快乐了！  
不得不承认Peter这个人学东西实在是太快了，Harry不算好的吻技被Peter学了过去，甚至还升级的越来越好，两人的唇齿相碰，探出舌尖缠绕已经完全成为一种本能，Harry被亲的迷迷糊糊只知道吮吸Peter的上唇，牙齿还没轻没重的咬过去，两人过招不过两下Harry就已经不知道自己在那儿了。  
和Peter亲吻实在是太享受了，Harry在心里算着要不然每天都对着Peter讨一个吻。  
这边Peter的手已经滑进Harry的衣服，手顺着脊柱向下若有若无的向下摸。  
“唔……”Harry被这种摸法刺激，身子微微颤抖，亲吻间泄出一声闷哼。  
他从小就被当做杀手养大，从来没有人近身这样抚摸他，腰间如此敏感他自己也不知晓。  
这一声闷哼，就像是给Peter打开一个全新大门，他更加肆无忌惮，手滑进Harry的睡裤。  
“别……”Harry与Peter的唇齿拉开距离，舌尖探出挑断两人唇齿拉出的银丝，他喘息着回手按住Peter的手，那对他来说是个禁地，现在被如此抚摸还是身体本能是很抗拒，也就Peter是他的男友，才没动手打人。  
“没事的，很快就好了。”Peter盯着Harry已经迷离的眼神，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇贴着嘴唇的安抚着Harry。  
低沉的嗓音混上情欲，让Harry一下子就软了，他忽然觉得自己曾经认为Peter是一个人畜无害的食草动物，现在看来，这他妈就是一大灰狼！  
老子信了你的鬼。  
主动是他主动的，现在反悔也来不及了，更何况现在Peter已经开发出来Harry身上第二个敏感点。  
刚才与他纠缠的舌头一下子就钻进他的耳道，痒的感觉让他整个耳朵都开始泛红：“哈啊……”一个不留神声音就从他的口中溢出，他缩着脖子躲着那根让他开始变得奇怪的舌头，Peter也来了劲头，死死的按着Harry，一个前杀手愣是被一个小说家制服在这个小沙发上。  
就在Harry的身子被Peter缓缓压着躺下的时候，Harry觉得自己屁股一凉，一低头就看自己的睡裤和内裤都被扒了下来，挂在腿弯。  
……这人要是被当成杀手培训一定会成为很优秀的杀手。  
Peter直起身啄了一下Harry的唇：“别走神。”他下床去摸润滑剂，也不知道什么味道就被他撕开包装。  
Harry像是一只被捆好上烤架的羊羔，眼睛随着Peter的动作而移动，干笑两声：“我紧张。”  
正在翻东西的Peter偏头看着Harry忍不住笑起来，他从袋子里又摸出一盒避孕套，可以看出Peter真的是做足了功课。  
Harry被Peter这一笑，笑的放松不少，更是动作豪迈的抬腿直接踢掉了碍事的裤子，完全没注意到Peter的眼神暗了暗。  
两人再一次滚在一起，冰凉黏腻的润滑剂淋在Harry的屁股上，也不知道这人到底是淋了多少，润滑剂干瘪下陷的瓶子被无情的丢在一边，两指探入其中，异物进来的让Harry绷紧了自己的身体，软嫩的穴口不断的收缩非常排斥的推挤着。  
“嘘，嘘，没事的。”Peter像是哄小孩一样，对着Harry又是舔又是吻不断分散Harry的注意力。  
Harry的身子很快软下来，微微偏过头承受着Peter舔吮自己的耳朵口中无法控制的泄出两声呻吟，他觉得这种声音实在是太羞耻了，干脆咬着自己的嘴唇，生硬的往回吞着声音。  
“叫出来。”Peter闲着的一只手两指并拢撬开Harry的嘴，伸进其中不断的反搅着。  
“唔嗯……”Harry时不时轻咬一下那两根手指，但更多的是吮吸，口水来不及吞咽的滴下，同时Harry的身体已经开始放松了，Peter开始轻微的抽动顶弄，手指停留的时候还微微屈起，这种刺激让Harry的大腿肌肉完全绷紧，舌尖也开始抗拒的推着手指，“我不干了，我不干了。”Harry蹬着腿开始挣扎。  
“真的？”Peter话音未落，那只在Harry嘴里作乱的手已经掐住了Harry的命根子。  
Harry所有声响都被掐住了。  
很显然Harry误会了Peter，Peter的手指虚拢着Harry的阴茎，从头撸到底，很快Harry就享受起那双在键盘上经常敲打的手指服务，Peter的动作不快，用力恰到好处，就连阴囊都勾着手指照顾到了，没一会儿刚才还挣扎的Harry哼哼唧唧重新躺回去，后面湿软，前面被弄的精神奕奕。  
“你再摸摸……哎对……”Harry开始指挥着Peter。  
后穴一张一合的，已经开始适应Peter的手指在里面抽动，甚至撑开等动作，润滑剂放的太多了，让白嫩的屁股显得格外鲜嫩多汁，一直让Harry舒服的Peter早就在这一幕的刺激下硬的发疼，终于他觉得Harry准备好了，撤回自己的手戴上好避孕套毫不犹豫顶了进去，舒服的觉得自己快上云端的Harry猛地瞪大双眼，后穴被撑开的痛感让他脚趾都蜷起。  
“出去……！”他不管不顾的挣扎着，尖叫起来，扩张其实很到位，Harry叫的实在是过分夸张。  
Peter看着Harry的性器还没有完全软下去，附身嘬了一口Harry胸前的乳尖，手在腰腹轻抚，没一会儿快感顺着重新往上窜。  
做杀手让Harry明白自己的生活就是有今天没明天，今朝有酒今朝醉的观念完全融进了Harry的骨血，现在这种事情这么舒服，他没一会儿就不叫了，放松起来，甚至还迎合着Peter为了让他适应的轻微抽动，Harry这么配合让Peter眼睛都红了，抽动变得大开大合。  
“你……慢点……哈啊……”  
Peter掐着Harry的腰，在白嫩的身子上留下一个个印子，Harry被顶的渐入佳境，开始扭腰轻喘，没一会儿Harry就被顶的声音满是哭腔，尾音都发着颤。  
“你属狗的么……”Harry觉得自己胸前有点疼，微微直起身，就看到那个棕色脑袋拱在自己胸前。  
后穴摩擦让他觉得有些发麻，只能不断收缩着自己的穴口。  
Peter将Harry像是烙饼一样翻个身，手轻压一下Harry的腰，Harry就配合的塌下腰，阴茎重新顶入其中，Peter抱着Harry上身，在肩膀处舔吻着，这让身下的Harry止不住的颤抖，没一会儿他就抱着Harry的上身起来，Harry的身子被带的向后倾斜，阴茎在他身体里到达了一个深度，让他觉得有些慌张。  
“太深了……”  
“但你很喜欢不是么？”Peter贴着Harry的耳朵，温热的鼻息喷的Harry身子又是一个颤抖。  
Harry在Peter的摆弄下掰开自己的腿，身体的全部重量都在Peter的身上，Peter一下捅的比一下深，顶的Harry魂都快没了，常年紧绷的状态让他脑子里的一根弦终于断掉，他抬着屁股迎着撞击，快感在全身流窜，前所未有的舒适让他将自己全部交付给Peter。  
Peter空出一只手撸动一把Harry的性器，就碰这么一下Harry身体向后仰颤抖着缴了枪，连带着后穴收缩让Peter也交代出来。  
Peter喘息着给Harry翻过来，Harry眼眶有些泛红，还没有从高潮的余韵中醒过来，性器软着，顶端和小腹沾着自己的精液，Peter又顶了一下胯，怀里的Harry只是轻微的颤抖一下。  
等Harry喘息着回过神，Peter正在给避孕套打结，随手扔进垃圾桶，Harry与Peter对上视线。  
千算万算没想到Peter又一次扑过来，对他说：“再来一次。”  
老子信了你的邪！  
Peter重新压上来的同时在心里打了一个勾:三个月给男朋友拐上床计划达成√

Harry瘫在沙发上，啃着苹果浏览电脑上Peter的更新，虽然Peter第一次炖肉，但是收获了读者一致好评，并且还希望Peter多多炖肉。  
看到夸奖Peter，Harry高兴的尾巴都快翘到天上去了，完全忘了前几天自己被日到下不来床的事。  
Peter又一次站在了Harry的面前，支支吾吾的。  
“说吧，这次你又想出什么花样了。”Harry见这样，想都没想电脑一合。  
直到被日前一秒Harry还认为面前这人是个什么花样都不懂的老实人，现在看来——呵，男人。  
“就是想问问你上一次感觉怎么样。”  
Harry眼珠一转，露出一个笑容，从沙发坐起来，拍着身侧的位置：“来，我们躺下说。”


End file.
